


you are something Hugh Drysdale

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [6]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Harlan Thrombey Lives, Soft Ransom Drysdale, ransom being soft, soft!Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: Ransom and reader get back from lunch with the Thrombey’s/Drysdale’s and Ransom has to reassure that the reader is the person he loves even though his family don’t like them
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	you are something Hugh Drysdale

**Warnings** : none really, soft!Ransom though!

 **Summary** : Ransom and reader get back from lunch with the Thrombey’s/Drysdale’s and Ransom has to reassure that the reader is the person he loves even though his family don’t like them

 **Word Count** : 2k

 **Pairing** : Ransom Drysdale x Reader

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

You knew that having dinner with your boyfriend’s eccentric family would be tiring, but since this was the Thrombey’s you knew arguments would ensue because of said boyfriend, Ransom. He knew how to push people’s buttons, especially his uncle, Walt’s. Thus leading to Walt screaming in Ransom’s face about how much of a spoiled, entitled brat he was because of the way he used to be. _Used to be._ Ransom was now not the playboy he was before he met you, he wasn’t sarcastic as much as he used to be, and he was able to speak about his feelings (only to you though, the barriers came up when he was around his family or friends from the country club).

He was kind, caring, soft if you have to go that far. You were the only other person he cared about in this world, and he vowed when he admitted that he loved you that he would protect you from anything that the world would throw at you, including siding with you against his own flesh and blood. When Ransom told you that he loved you, you couldn’t believe that he was admitting those 3 words, because all your friends had tried you to warn you away from him, but your heart wanted more. You were his person, and neither of you were going to let people tear you apart. People can change, even people like Ransom.

Lunch had started as well as it could have done, you and Ransom actually arrived at the Thrombey mansion on time. Only because you _nagged_ Ransom to be on time for once. Linda acknowledged you with a brief look over of your outfit and a small nod. You knew that Linda Drysdale didn’t like you, she always made it clear when you and Ransom had started dating over 2 years ago, and still tried to make you want to leave Ransom by the way she treated you. Ransom had warned her, given her a look as his hand was in yours as you sat down on a couch together. The only two people at the mansion who would be happy to see you at lunch would be Harlan and Marta, the young nurse who you came to love. Only because when there was a party at the mansion and Ransom dragged you to, because he had to go since it was a family occasion and that he would be too worried to leave you in the house on your own, you and her would hide in the kitchen talking about how crazy the family was. Harlan had a soft spot for you, you were the person to calm his grandson down, make him learn how to love another person apart from himself and that money wasn’t everything in life.

Since you had gotten together with Ransom, you had persuaded him to use his writing talents and follow in his grandfather’s steps, publishing his own book through the family company, Blood Like Wine. The overnight success of his book infuriated Walt, only because of how long he had working at the company but Ransom came in and swiped the rug from under his feet, especially with Harlan making Ransom the CEO and completely firing Walt from the company when Harlan noticed that Ransom was the future for the company, not his own son. With these responsibilities now, it made Ransom calmer and better with his feelings, he even told you that he couldn’t wait to have children, as long as they are not like his relatives. You laughed at this and promised that they would not be like them in the slightest.

Marta and Harlan had happily spoken to you at the lunch before the arguments between Walt and Ransom started. With Walt still bitter about that he lost his job in the publishing company and that Ransom would sink it to the ground. Ransom is a lot smarter than what he lets on and you knew that he could easier show Walt up with what he has achieved in the last 6 months compared to the last however years Walt had been working at Harlan’s publishing company. Your boyfriend was the person that Harlan trusted the company with, instead of his own son, because Ransom respected his wishes on not selling the rights for a movie, the main job was to publish books, and he did that. He published up and coming writers in the Boston area and gave them a shot where the larger publishing companies weren’t.

Once the screaming match started at the dinner table, you sat awkwardly at Ransom’s side as you watched the family argue, Ransom smirking next to you at what he has caused as he knew that this would happen. It always does and he can never help but put everyone in their place. They were all money hungry, wanting a slice of Harlan’s fortune for themselves. What none of them know though is that, apart from Ransom and Marta, none of them are in Harlan’s will for when he does pass away. Ransom has proved himself to his grandfather to be worthy to inherit half of his millions, respecting his grandfather’s decision to allow his nurse and close friend to inherit the rest, to allow her and her family to stay in the country without a worry in the world.

You always got a headache at these family events and Ransom knew when it was time to take you home and apologise. He only had a soft spot for you and never could say no to you.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

You unlocked the door to your house slowly, sighing to yourself as Ransom followed you inside and shut the door. Kicking your shoes off as you shrug your coat off, Ransom taking it to hang it up for you with his coat before you walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“You okay baby?” He asks as he watches you, frowning when he sees you rub your forehead, so he gets some painkillers out for you from the side cupboard in the downstairs toilet cabinet.

“Just a headache…” You mumble, smiling a little at him as he kisses your cheek, “Thank you…” You whisper and take two tablets for the pain before sitting on the couch slowly.

“It’s more than a headache isn’t it?” Ransom asks as he follows you, rubbing your shoulders to ease the tension in them for you.

“Your family hate me Ransom, how are we ever going to live a peaceful life together if your own mother can’t even smile at me?” You ask and sits up, looking at your boyfriend before tearing up a little. “I don’t get why they hate me, I have never done anything to them…”

“Because they only care about themselves sweetheart, believe me when I say this okay?” Ransom waits for you to nod before he continues with making you feel better. “You are the one person in this world that I love with my entire heart, you have brought the best out of me and I don’t think I have ever been as happy as I have ever been without you. I know that I wouldn’t have written my own best selling novel without your help and persistence so my own grandfather could finally be proud of me. My family don’t know you the way I do and I love that we can go months without having to see the majority of them because they don’t deserve to see how amazing you are, and how you have changed me for better…”

You look up at your boyfriend with tears glistening in your eyes, smiling lovingly at him. “You are something Hugh Drysdale, I love you so much.”

“I love you too darling, always have, always will.” Ransom says and chuckles at your use of his first name. You are the only person who calls him by his first name (occasionally) and he doesn’t get annoyed when you do. Don’t people say that love can change you, right?

“I might have a bath, to help with this headache…” You say and strokes his cheek gently. He smiles at you and nods slowly, kissing the tip of your nose, making you giggle at his antics.

“Okay beautiful, I have a few emails to attend to for Blood Like Wine, so you go and relax, call me if you need anything…” He says and kisses the back of your hand as you get up to walk upstairs to the main bathroom.

“I will Ran…” You say and smile at him, walking upstairs slowly, the headache already subsiding as Ransom always knew how to make you feel better when you felt down about how his family treated you when you were around them (and of course the painkillers that you took were starting to take affect too).

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

You have the most relaxing bath you have had in a while, the disastrous lunch behind you now, knowing that the main person in your life loves you more than anyone else has loved you before. Ransom was the only person who’s opinion mattered to you, and him loving you was enough for you.

You climb out of the bath when the water starts to get cold, wanting to curl up in one of Ransom’s many sweaters, preferably the maroon one, and fluffy pyjama bottoms, to watch a film with Ransom on the couch (or in bed, you didn’t mind where) to relax for the rest of the day with no other worries in your mind, but you didn’t know how long Ransom would need to work for.

You blindly reach out towards the towel rack to grab your towel to wrap round you to dry yourself but your hand is met with air. You frown and turn your head to look at the towel rack, there were towels on there this morning, so where the hell were they now?

The clearing of his throat brought a blush to your cheeks, meaning that Ransom was stood at least in the doorway, watching you stand there naked and confused. “Now that is a view I like to see…” He says, your fluffy towel in his hand, he had put them to be washed just before you left for lunch, yes Ransom does the laundry now, and it looks like he has just ran it through the dryer for you so it was warm to wrap round you.

You glare at him playfully, a soft smile gracing your lips as you reach over, grabbing the towel from his hands and wrapping it round you tightly. A hum leaves your lips at the warmth of it as Ransom chuckles at you, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms across his chest.

“You’re Satan…” You mumble, glancing at him as he barks out a laugh and shakes his head, dropping his arms and pushing himself off the doorframe to walk over to you.

“I know I am, but you love me…” He says before kissing your cheek softly and wrapping his arms round you tightly.

You smile and leans back against him lightly, resting your head back against his shoulder. “More than anything in the world…” You whisper, closing your eyes as Ransom holds you a little tighter against himself.

He hums softly and kisses your head before walking through to your shared bedroom, grabbing the maroon sweater for you to wear without you even asking for it. Only because he knows you so well, and you know, he can’t say no to you because of how much he loves you. He knows that no matter what happens with his family that you will be right there beside him, through thick and thin, because you made him a better person and you fell in love with him more and more with every passing day. You changed Ransom for the better and he knew that he will never be able to go back to the person he was, because that would mean losing you, which he didn’t want to happen as he couldn’t imagine his life without you. You were his soulmate, like he was yours.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
